


The Sixth Day

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: Vacation (Why Don't We/5SOS) [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Hey Violet (Band), Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Disney, Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Food, Hey Violet - Freeform, Hotel, I love these ships, Italy, Light Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Muke - Freeform, Plot Twist, Romance, Teenage Drama, Traveling, Vacation, jachary, janiel, this is amazing, why don't we - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: On the second to last day of being in Disneyland, Jack and Zach decide to explore the stores while Zach thinks of something to buy for his boyfriend.In the hotel, Jonah and Daniel talk to Corbyn about what he’s going through...and also about their feelings toward each other.





	1. Whatever Happens...

~Zach

Jack woke me up early this morning so we could go to the ride he’s been waiting to go on this whole week…

...Snow White’s Scary Adventures.

“Babe, come on, the line’s probably long!” Jack exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the entrance of the park. I laughed, trying not to spill my coffee. The funny thing is that it was--I dunno, _7:26_ in the morning?!?--and I knew for sure we were going to be okay.

“Jack, for real, I’m still drinking my coffee.” I whined, pulling him to make him slow down. He laughed and then obliged, putting an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the park. Jack led me to the ride while I downed my amazingly hot mocha cappuccino.

“Are you sure I won’t throw up on this ride?” I asked him, tossing the now empty cup into a nearby trash can. Jack nodded, kissing me on the cheek as a promise. We stepped into the line, and sure enough, there was only one party in front of us.

A little girl and a woman--who was supposedly her mother--were talking excitedly about the ride.

“Is this gonna be scary? You know I don’t like scary things,” the woman asked the girl. The girl shook her head, but there was a playful look on her face. Jack nudged me and then whispered to me.

“Little does her mom know, she’s tricking her into a scary ride,” he giggled, with a snort. I smirked at him and nudged him away.

When it was time for us to go on the ride, me and Jack slid into the front row of our empty cart. The employee who started the ride looked quizzically at us before letting our cart begin its journey.

“Have you ever been on this before?” Jack asked me. I shook my head in reply. From what I’ve heard thanks to the little girl, the ride was going to be a little scary. And at least Jack knows I really like being scared. Come to think of it, we haven’t even been able to go in the Haunted Mansion yet.

I easily slipped my fingers through Jack’s as the ride began, and made myself comfortable in his side. Jack pressed a kiss to my forehead as we did the first turn.

I’ve always liked seeing the amount of art and work the Imagineers put into the rides, but when I saw the evil queen turn around, I have to admit, I flinched. Jack started laughing as I knew he would.

But then, when Jack saw the witch stirring her cauldron _and_ when the lightning flashed, he squeezed my hand harder and harder. Now I was the one who laughed.

I tried to make him more at ease by pointing to Grumpy, who was playing the cello.

“Aye, I didn’t know Daniel was in here,” I said, and I smiled when I heard Jack laugh.

After the ride finished and we got out of the building, Jack turned to me and hooked his arm through mine.

“How about we go to stores now?” he asked. I could tell he was still a little shaken from the ride.

“What, are you still scared of the electronic?” I laughed, kissing him on the cheek. He’s so cute. In reply, Jack shoved my shoulder playfully. Well...he didn’t refuse.

We headed into the nearest store, which had the general souvenirs of Disneyland. My eyes went straight to the shelves of Toy Story plushes on the wall, and I immediately ran to a replica of three peas in a pod from the third movie.

“This is mine now.” I said aloud, getting a questioning look from a little boy who was standing a few feet away. Jack smiled next to me, taking the peas in a pod from my hands and telling me that he was going to buy it for me before I could resist.

While Jack walked away to check out the Marvel section, I started looking for something to buy for him. Luckily, I didn’t need to look for a long time.

A few shelves away, stacks of winter clothing items were showing off classic Disney designs. A rack of different colored beanies got my attention.

“Perfect,” I said, walking over to them and picking out a plain, forest green colored beanie with a small white silhouette of Cinderella’s castle. It was simple...but it was something Jack could wear during a concert, or basically anytime at all.

After checking around me if I saw Jack, I scampered to a cashier with the shortest line and was able to buy it without him seeing me. As the employee handed me the beanie in Disney’s signature bag, I smiled with satisfaction.

I stepped away from the cashier and stood by a display with a Minnie Mouse sweatshirt and pulled out my phone, about to call Jack when he came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

“Oh my fucking god, are you Zach Herron from Why Can’t We?” Jack asked, a huge smile on his face. I laughed, hugging him around his waist and feeling his arms wrap around me.

“I have a present for you,” I said as we walked out of the store after Jack bought my plush. Jack raised his eyebrows at me, then glanced at the bag I was holding.

“If it’s a shirt that says ‘My boyfriend went to Disneyland and all I got was this shirt’, then I don’t know what to say to you.” Jack smiled and laughed. I shook my head, smirking. We traded our two bags, and I hugged the peas in a pod to my chest while Jack dug the beanie out.

“Oh my god,” Jack breathed, holding the beanie in front of him with his mouth wide open. I stared at his face in confusion.

“Do...you like it?” I asked. He didn’t say a word in reply. Instead, he soundlessy tucked his hair back, put on the beanie, and made me stop walking.

“I guess you--” I began to say. Jack cut me off by kissing me hard. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into him. When I let him go, the biggest smile I’ve ever seen was on his face.

We continued to walk through the park hand in hand, with Jack repeatedly telling me that I didn’t need to buy something in order to show how much I loved him.

“Well, you’ve been buying so much food _and_ the peas in a pod thing for me, I really wanted to return the favor!” I laughed, linking my arm with his as we stepped in sync.

Throughout the rest of the day, me and Jack went on more rides, and ate lunch and dinner together.

I continued to notice so many amazing things about the guy I’m so lucky to have.

I continued to understand that Jack loves me as much as I love him.

And most importantly…

...I continued to believe that among all the other people in this small world, Jack is the only one--the _perfect_ one--for me.


	2. ...Happens

~Jonah 

I’ve never known how amazing it was to wake up next to the person you like.

Until today.

In fact, Daniel woke me up by sliding his fingers through mine under the sheets. I opened one eye and looked at him, then smiled. He smiled back.

“Your hair is all over the place,” he laughed softly, scooting closer to me and kissing me on the cheek. I sighed and stretched my arm up, then wrapped it around his shoulders. He moved even closer, resting his head on my shoulder.

I spent a few minutes looking into his kaleidoscopic blue eyes, occasionally pressing a kiss to his forehead. Daniel closed his eyes after two kisses and rubbed his nose against my neck. He was almost _too_ cute for me.

“What should we do today? It’s our last day in Disneyland tomorrow…” I whispered, loving the level of silence in the room. Daniel hummed in thought.

“Maybe…” his voice trailed off.

“Why don’t we just take an off day?” I asked softly, seeing a smile appear on his face. Daniel nodded, obviously loving the fact that he wouldn’t have to get up.

I reached with my free hand to the nightstand and grabbed the remote control, turning the TV on to a kids channel where Toy Story was playing. The door of the room opened slowly, and Corbyn walked inside wearing nothing but his boxers. He crawled into Jack and Zach’s empty bed--they were in the kitchen, trying to making pancakes. Emphasis on the word ‘ _trying_ ’.

“Sorry if I interrupted something...?” Corbyn’s words sounded like a question more than a statement. I turned to him and waved him off, saying it was okay.

Then I remembered we haven’t even told him about us yet.

Us.

“Are--are you guys…” Corbyn stammered. He was staring at us from the other bed. I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to say.

Daniel spoke for me.

“I honestly understand your shock, but...me and Jonah like each other and, we’re trying it.” Daniel replied.

“And...when did this start?” Corbyn asked.

“Me and Daniel were watching a movie...and something just--happened.” I said. There was so much to say, yet so little time to say it.

“I mean, I _am_ perfectly fine with it, it’s just funny to find out that I’m the only straight band member.” Corbyn said, cracking a smile and laughing a little. I smiled at him, then noticed how the smile returned to a small frown.

“You okay?” I asked him. Corbyn stayed still for a moment, then shook his head slowly. He sighed.

“Christina decided to hang out with Cerisse last night and came back at around 2…” His voice trailed off.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about them?” Daniel asked. Corbyn tilted his head in thought.

“Well, Christina gave me _a lot_ to think about. After that happened, we walked around Disneyland and she told me that she wanted to try a polyamorous relationship...loving more than one person.”

Daniel and I stared at him quizzically.

“You alright with that?” Daniel asked him. Corbyn sighed, then nodded.

“Anything that’ll keep Chris happy...I really care for her and support her. She seems like she’s just trying it out, so I’ll simply help her through anything. I really love her.” He answered. I nodded, understanding that Corbyn and Christina have gone through a lot.

“Well, with me and Daniel...we’re just thinking of trying it out too. Already we’ve all gone through shock when Jack and Zach talked to us about their liking for each other.” I reasoned. Corbyn nodded.

“Did _you_ know Jack was queer?” he asked. I shook my head. Daniel surprised us.

“Actually...I was the first person he told about his sexual orientation.” he stated. Corbyn and I gasped, focusing on Daniel. He sat up and prepared to talk, and I turned off the TV. No one was watching anymore.

“When we performed in Madison Square Garden, Jack and Zach had their first spark. Jack told me on the bus after we got back that before we performed, Zach was talking to him about his family. Jack told me that they started relating to each other about a lot of things like missing their family, and being an older brother, and when they met each other’s families, Jack realized that he wanted to get to know Zach even more. Like, he wanted to hang out with him more and go on dates and stuff. Jack pointed out to me that he was starting to realize how amazing it was to have someone to relate to and how exciting it was to have a crush on his best friend.”

Me and Corbyn smiled as Daniel spoke.

And when he finished, I thought about how he said that Jack was realizing how liking your best friend is one of the best things in life…

...because I think I’m starting to realize that too.

After Corbyn decided to go out to the kitchen to help Jack and Zach with the pancakes, I turned to Daniel.

“‘You’re amazing.” I said. Daniel raised his eyebrows, a big smile on his face.

“What makes you say that?” he asked.

“You’re such a great friend to Zach. You really see the best in people and you always know the right things to say. You’re so talented, and I’m just--I’m so lucky to be with you. Like Jack said about Zach...I want to get to know so much more about you.” I said, tucking my index finger under his chin and moving closer.

Daniel looked at me, and his eyes continued to put me in a trance.

“You’re beautiful…” I whispered, our faces getting closer with every passing second.

“You’re mine.” Daniel replied.

Our lips touched in a perfect kiss, our first kiss.

Then for a second time...then a third...then a fourth.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* gosh i love these ships so much
> 
> psst
> 
> if you like muke, you should totally read my work 'When It Rains'
> 
> you'll probably cry because it's so cute ;P
> 
> leave kudos and comments please <3


End file.
